


Mirror

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

“Not now!”  
Buffy didn’t have to turn around to know Angel lurked behind them. She glared at the spot in the mirror that would let him see her anger although, of course, she glared at nothing. No reflection, right? Not even a shadow or a shimmer.  
“Can I he--”  
“No! You can’t. Go. Away.” She whirled to glare properly, keeping her hand on Willow’s shoulder. “Seriously? This is the ladies’ room. Get out unless you REALLY want to know why we always go in groups.”  
“Suit yourself,” Angel huffed, turned and sulked all the way to the back to the back door of The Bronze, slipped out and vanished. 

Buffy put both arms around Willow, stroking her long, coppery hair from her cheek and kissing her forehead. Willow rubbed her face.  
“Sorry I spoiled your date.”  
“That? Pssht, that wasn’t a date. That was just some dead guy in tight jeans turning up to piss me off. You noticed he walks funny?”  
Willow sniffled and laughed.  
“He-e-ey that’s better! Laugh at them.” Buffy shrugged and tossed her blonde mane, a smile on her lips and eyes bright. “Better than crying over them at least.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Willow sighed again and wiped carefully under her eyes with a paper tissue. “I just wish Xander… Y’know?” She set her face. “No. From now on I am not dating boys. Way too much effort. You doing anything Saturday night?”

For a moment Buffy and Willow stared at each other, some kind of mutual recognition that this, this could be a thing, all Buffy had to do was lean closer and--.  
“Ugh are you done crying in here? Go rehydrate, you look gross.”  
The moment shrivelled. Harmony and Cordelia sneered and elbowed Willow away from the mirrors. Buffy took Willow’s arm and led her away.


End file.
